


{He} turn the tide

by Oducchan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: I'm not sure myself but I think it's setted post canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hits him like a ton of bricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{He} turn the tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtypicalAntinomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalAntinomy/gifts).



 

  
**Nick :** Oducchan  
**Title:** {He} turn the tide  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
**Characters:**   Hibari Kyoya, Dino Cavallone  
**Pairing** : Hibari/Dino (D18)  
**Words count:**  201  
**Notes:**  
A (very) little gift to [AtypicalAntinomy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalAntinomy/pseuds/AtypicalAntinomy), 'cause she's my precious nipotina and she passed a difficult exam, so she deserved a reward!  
As always, please be kind and tell me any major error you see, I need to improve~  
 

 

**{He} turn the tide**

  
It hits him like a ton of bricks. He stands there, watching the man who has slowly, so slowly, and in that subtly roundabout way of him, crawled in his spaces, in his life, under his skin, into is heart, and he sees him make a fool of himself for the umpteenth time just because his right hand  went out for a drink with _his_ subordinate and left them alone; and suddenly the realization of how much that idiot means to him, how much his blond hair and brown eyes make his heart twist and ache, how much his smile has the power to irritate and at the same time soothe him, how much he wants him, all of him, hits him and hits him hard, fast, deep. It’s mindblowing, and for a moment, Kyoya doesn’t really know how to breathe, how to cope with that.  
Then Dino gets up on his feet, brushes his clothes, flashes a grin to him, and Hibari doesn’t have to think: he grips his tonfas, and smashes them in his stomach.

 

And if Dino notices the ghost of a smile that graces his lips, well, it’s not his fault he’s a teenager desperately in love.

 


End file.
